RWITDN
by nininguin
Summary: Baekhyun tidak sengaja terperangkap dalam mata merah indah milik lelaki asing yang ia temui di sebuah gedung tua, Siapakah lelaki tersebut? Mengapa ia memakan darah? Apakah ia seorang Vampire? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hunhan? - Chanbaek Hunhan/slight Krisbaek - Hunbaek Yaoi BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

Author: nininguin

Main cast : —Byun Baekhyun —Park Chanyeol —Wu YiFan —Oh Sehun and EXO's member

Rate: T to M

* * *

.

.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam, yang ditatap hanya tersipu malu sambil tersenyum manis kembali menatap lelaki di depannya. Setelah beberapa menit ditatap begitu dalam oleh Kris membuat Baekhyun bingung, apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Apa yang kau lihat Kris? kau membuatku malu sekarang. Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah" Ucap Kris tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali tersipu malu dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya—sial lelaki ini membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Kris memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Baekhyun terkejut tetapi ia menginginkannya lagi. Lalu saat Kris melepaskan kecupannya, Baekhyun balik mengecup bibir Kris, hanya sekedar kecupan tetapi membuat Kris menginginkan Baekhyun lebih.

Lelaki mana yang tidak terangsang melihat cara berpakaian Baekhyun sekarang? Ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek yang bahkan hanya sebatas paha saja, yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan kulitnya yang mulus. Kris kembali menghapus jarak mereka, Ia kembali mencium Baekhyun, tetapi bukan sekedar kecupan saja. Bibir kris mengulum bibir atas Baekhyun dan sekali-kali mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Kris semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, bunyi kecipak menandakan ciuman mereka begitu keras dan bergairah. Baekhyun butuh udara lalu ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris."

"Ya. Aku tau" Balas Kris menatap Baekhyun kembali, Kris memulai ciuman mereka lagi.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman Kris dengan tergesa-gesa, karena ia sudah lama menginginkan ini juga. Baekhyun sadar kali ini tidak hanya ciuman saja tetapi mereka akan melakukan ketahap yang lebih jauh yaitu—seks.

* * *

.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi." Ucap Kris yang sekarang sedang duduk diujung kasur membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berbaring menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut.

"Tidak bisakah aku tinggal? Besok adalah hari libur." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ingin sendiri." Jawab Kris, kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dibelakangnya.

" _Well_ —aku akan pergi, tetapi aku akan kembali besok" Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari kasur ingin membersihkan badannya menuju kamar mandi. Tetapi belum juga ia beranjak Kris sudah menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau tidak harus datang kesini lagi, seterusnya. Aku adalah lelaki dan aku bukanlah gay." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. Bukankah selama ini Kris bilang bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun? Baekhyun menatap punggung Kris sendu.

"Jangan bertanya mengapa kita melakukan ini semua. It was just _sex_. Aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa melakukan ini ke siapa saja, tidak hanya dengan kau, dan karena kau yang selalu berada disekitarku, jadi aku melakukan denganmu" Kris sejenak diam kemudian menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Kemudian kembali berkata

"Teman-temanku selalu bertanya sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa? Apakah aku seorang _gay_?" Kris mendesis sinis "Kenyataannya aku bukanlah gay. Apa kau mengerti Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terdiam menatap punggung Kris dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Jadi selama ini Kris hanya menggunakan tubuhnya saja? Selama ini kata-kata manis yang sering Kris katakan hanya omong kosong semata?. Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya, ia begitu sakit hati dengan Kris tetapi ia menyukai lelaki pirang tersebut. Dengan perasaan kecewa Baekhyun meninggalkan _apartement_ Kris.

Baekhyun tidak langsung pulang ke _apartement_ miliknya, Ia berjalan lesu menuju taman. Tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi apabila ia merasa kesepian, rapuh, dan lelah. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ayunan, ia kemudian mengayuh tubuhnya menumpukkan kedua tangannya kesisi kanan dan kiri tali ayunan tersebut.

Semakin kencang ayunan tersebut bergerak, semakin kabur mata Baekhyun karena air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir karena perasaannya yang semakin kalut. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun jatuh dari ayunan tersebut, kedua lutut dan sikunya terluka tetapi ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, karena hatinya sekarang lebih sakit dibanding dengan luka yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun terisak lirih karena perkataan Kris yang terus melintas dipikirannya.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu kemudian...**_

Baekhyun baru pulang dari _ekstrakulikuler_ vokalnya, sudah seminggu semenjak berpisahnya ia dengan Kris membuat Baekhyun tidak bersemangat, sesungguhnya Baekhyun masih sangat menyukai lelaki tersebut, ia sangat merindukan Kris.

Disaat Baekhyun berjalan pulang menuju _apartementnya_ tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk, Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya untuk membaca pesan tersebut. Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Baekhyun tersenyum ceria dan segera berlari menuju kesebuah tempat yang pengirim tersebut tuliskan.

 _ **From: Kris**_

 _ **-Datanglah ke taman, aku merindukanmu.**_

Setelah sampai ke taman, Baekhyun langsung duduk di ayunan dan menganyunkan pelan sambil tersenyum lebar tanda bahwa dia sedang bahagia sekali.

Tetapi tiba-tiba tiga teman Kris datang menuju tempat Baekhyun, kalau tidak salah mereka adalah teman satu kelas Kris—Zico, Mino, dan Tao.

"Hi Baekhyun. Ada yang ingin kami katakan kepadamu tentang Kris" Ucap Zico sambil melirik kedua temannya sekilas.

"Begini, sebenarnya Kris itu gay dan dia menyukai mu, tetapi dia malu untuk mengatakannya kepadamu, jadi kami sebagai temannya yang memberitahukan ini kepadamu" Mino menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan semuanya hanya terdiam mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan mereka.

" _okay—_ mungkin kau masih belum paham, jadi Kris- _ge_ mengajak bertemu nanti sore jam 6 di atas gedung tua itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu _hyung_ " kemudian Tao menunjuk ke gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai karena pembangunannya yang terhenti.

" _uh—_ apa? Kris mengajakku bertemu? ditempat itu? Kalian yakin? Disitu gelap dan mengerikan sekali, aku takut." Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya ketiga orang didepannya, demi apapun gedung itu sangat menakutkan dan Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang tidak suka kegelapan dan ketinggian.

"Kami serius dan terserah kau saja mau datang atau tidak, yang terpenting kami sudah memberitahu mu. Kami duluan!" Zico, Mino, dan Tao meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang masih memikirkan tentang Kris.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya— _"sial_ sudah jam 5, satu jam lagi Kris akan sampai, lebih baik aku menunggunya terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju gedung tua tersebut.

.

Sampai di gedung tersebut, Baekhyun segera naik ke lantai 4 sesuai dengan perkataan teman Kris tadi. Baekhyun menatap permandangan petang seoul—sungguh indah, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya kelantai lalu menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lututnya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:30 dan Kris masih belum datang, apa dia lupa dengan janjinya? Kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan _handphonenya_ dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Kris.

 _ **Baekhyun is calling...**_

Didalam _apartement_ terlihat Kris membiarkan panggilan dari Baekhyun, sampai lima kali Baekhyun menghubunginya tetapi tetap Kris hiraukan.

"Jadi kau akan berdiam diri disini dan membiarkan Baekhyun menunggumu sendirian di gedung itu?" Tanya Zico sengit menatap Kris yang terlihat acuh.

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat menemuinya, Aku tidak gay dan aku tidak peduli dengan dia." Kris menatap _handphonenya_ malas.

" _Wu Fucking Kris._ Kau tidak punya hati sekali. Setidaknya angkat telfon dari Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak usah menunggumu brengsek!" Ucap Mino kesal karena perkataan Kris yang tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun, _sial_ padahal Mino tau sekali Kris sangat menyukai Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli, kalian membuatku pusing! lebih baik kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu" Kris menatap sinis ketiga temannya, dan mereka langsung bersiap untuk pergi dari _apartement_ Kris. Sebelum pergi Tao menatap Kris teduh.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal— _ge,_ aku pulang dulu." Tao menepuk bahu Kris dan segera pergi dari _apartement_ Kris. Kris menatap _handphonenya_ tertera Baekhyun yang menelponnya sebanyak 13 kali. Dengan malas Kris mencabut _batrei_ hpnya dan membuang sembarang. Kris menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur.

.

Baekhyun masih menunggu Kris, sudah tiga jam dia menunggu tapi Kris tidak datang dan setelah dihubungi Kris tidak menjawab panggilannya dan juga sekarang nomornya tidak aktif. Baekhyun sekarang sadar bahwa Kris benar-benar tidak serius dengannya.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan segera ingin sampai ke _apartementnya_ , tetapi saat ia ingin pulang tiba-tiba ada suara meminta tolong.

" _tolong—siapapun tolong aku"_ Suara itu terdengar pilu sekali, Baekhyun sangat ketakutan dan gemetar.

"a-aku tidak mengganggu mu, segeralah pulang ke asal mu, aku akan mendoakan mu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata. Tetapi suara itu terdengar lagi.

" _tolong aku—tolong"_ Dengan keberanian yang sangat minim akhirnya Baekhyun berusaha menuju kearah tersebut. Semakin dekat semakin menyeramkan. Baekhyun melangkah dengan pelan tidak membuat kegaduhan dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Astaga! Kau siapa? mengapa kau disini? Apa kau hantu?" Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki yang terlihat kesakitan karena luka di kakinya, Baekhyun ragu untuk menolong, karena takut lelaki ini bukanlah manusia.

"Tolong aku, aku bukanlah hantu" Ucap lelaki tersebut, Baekhyun segera menuju lelaki tersebut dan memperhatikan wajahnya seksama.

"Baiklah aku percaya kau bukan hantu atau sejenisnya, tetapi mengapa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, tetapi lelaki tersebut tidak menjawab, ia terus merintih kesakitan. Baekhyun langsung tersadar dengan perilakunya yang lambat.

" _god!_ kau terluka parah sekali. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membelikanmu obat dan makanan" Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan gedung tua tersebut dan menuju ke _minimarket_ terdekat untuk membelikan lelaki asing tersebut obat dan makanan.

Setelah selesai membeli, Baekhyun segera menuju ke gedung tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan pilu.

"Ini makanlah dulu" Baekhyun memberi lelaki itu sebuah roti dan sebotol air mineral, tetapi saat lelaki itu memakan makanannya, dia memuntahkan kembali makanan tersebut. Baekhyun panik sekali melihat lelaki tersebut.

"Uh-oh mungkin perut mu belum terbiasa dengan roti, coba kau makan pisang ini" Lelaki tersebut mengambil pisang dari tangan baekhyun dan coba memakannya tetapi reaksinya sama yaitu ia memuntahkan kembali pisang tersebut.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk membeli makanan yang lain untuk lelaki ini tetapi dengan kecerobohannya, dia tersandung dan jatuh. Lutut Baekhyun terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun mengeluh kesakitan. Lelaki asing tadi mendekati Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus kearah luka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringsut mundur karena ketakutan, Kedua kaki Baekhyun ditahan dan lelaki tersebut tiba-tiba menjilat darah yang ada dilutut Baekhyun, Baekhyun _shock_ ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Lelaki tersebut menatap Baekhyun dalam dan kembali menjilat darah yang mengalir di lutut Baekhyun, lalu setelah bersih ia menatap Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun melihat mata dari lelaki tersebut berubah menjadi merah.

" _wait—_ sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa?" Baekhyun masih mencerna dengan situasi yang ia hadapi ini. Lelaki tersebut tetap diam dan tidak bersuara.

"Apa kau adalah itu-aduh aku lupa namanya! Itu kau adalah yang sering dicerita-cerita _horror_ yang suka menghisap darah. Astaga Byun mengapa kau lupa dengan namanya" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangannya, astaga dia pelupa sekali sih.

"Maksudmu aku _vampire_?" Ucap lelaki itu sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

"AH IYA! Apa kau adalah _vampire?"_ Lelaki itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang membuat Baekhyung terdiam.

.

.

 _ **tbc**_

[Hi! Long time no see~]

Nininguin back, uh dua bulan ga nulis karena sibuk kuliah banget huhu TT

Jadi disini ceritanya Baekhyun itu suka Kris uw ow. Tenang aja gabakal lama kok HAHAHA because I don't like crack pair.

oiya udah ketebak belum siapa lelaki asing yang suka darah?

update setiap hari jumat kalau ga sabtu yaw.

Next Chap? _mind to review?_

p.s; jangan cuma review "next" "lanjut" setidaknya kasih sedikit cuap-cuap ya. ILY guys!

annyeong~

614.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelaki tersebut menatap Baekhyun dalam dan kembali menjilat darah yang mengalir di lutut Baekhyun, lalu setelah bersih ia menatap Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun melihat mata dari lelaki tersebut berubah menjadi merah.

" _wait—_ sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa?" Baekhyun masih mencerna dengan situasi yang ia hadapi ini. Lelaki tersebut tetap diam dan tidak bersuara.

"Apa kau adalah itu-aduh aku lupa namanya! Itu kau adalah yang sering dicerita-cerita _horror_ yang suka menghisap darah. Astaga Byun mengapa kau lupa dengan namanya" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangannya, astaga dia pelupa sekali sih.

"Maksudmu aku _vampire_?" Ucap lelaki itu sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

"AH IYA! Apa kau adalah _vampire?"_ Lelaki itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang membuat Baekhyung terdiam.

 **Author: Nininguin**

 **Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, and EXO's member.**

 **Rated: M**

.

"Tidak aku bukan vampire. Lagipula kalau aku _vampire_ aku mempunyai kekuatan seperti di cerita-cerita _horror_ yang pernah kau baca" Lalu Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku hanya merasakan kurang tenaga dan rasanya ingin mati" Sambung lelaki tersebut—benar juga katanya. Kalau ia _vampire_ pasti dia sudah menggigit leher Baekhyun—uh membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah ngeri.

"Apakah kau mempunyai taring?" Tanya Baekhyun, lalu lelaki tersebut menyengir menunjukkan barisan giginya. Baekhyun melihat secara cermat—apakah ada taring atau tidak.

"Ah tidak ada taring— _okay_ tapi sejak kapan kau mulai memakan darah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, lelaki tersebut lalu meringis mengingat sejak kapan ia mulai memakan darah. Tetapi dia tidak mengingatnya.

"Uh—Aku tidak tau. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun?" Jawab lelaki tersebut.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dimana kau tinggal? Berapa umurmu? Siapa namamu?" Rentetan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun sambil menatap curiga lelaki tersebut

"Nama—Siapa namaku? Dimana? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun"

"Kalau begitu kau adalah _vampire_ yang _amnesia"_ Lelaki tersebut kembali meringis menahan sakit yang ada ditubuhnya. Baekhyun segera berdiri membantu lelaki tersebut untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Bisakah kau tinggal disini? Aku tidak bisa membawamu kerumah dan juga kalau aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, kau kan butuh darah. Kalau aku membawamu ke kantor polisi, tidak bisa karena kau hilang ingatan." Baekhyun mengacak pelan rambutnya tanda ia bingung

"Bisakah aku menyebar fotomu di _SNS_ milikku? Mungkin ada yang mengenalmu, ah tapi tidak! nanti kau menjadi _vampire_ yang terkenal, _not good"_ Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap lelaki ini.

"Aku bisa tinggal disini" Ucap lelaki tersebut, tetapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tidak setuju dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini, kau ikut denganku tapi aku harus mencari tempat untukmu dulu." Baekhyun menatap lelaki tersebut lalu ia berdiri dan mendekat kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Aku akan tinggal denganmu?" Tanya lelaki tersebut. "Ya" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, sementara kau tidur disini dulu, besok aku akan kesini lagi dan membawamu ke _apartement_ ku" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi dari gedung tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun duduk termenung diatas ayunan sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang layak untuk lelaki asing yang ia temukan kemarin malam. Apa ia harus meminta tolong sahabatnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Tapi mereka pasti bertanya yang macam-macam dan Baekhyun malas menjelaskannya.

Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan ide, ia akan meminta sebuah _apartement_ ke Sehun. Sehun adalah _Sugar Daddy_ Baekhyun, jadi ia pasti bisa memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun untuk membelikan Baekhyun _apartement_. Baekhyun mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

 _ **Baekhyun is calling...**_

" _Halo Baby, ada apa kau menelponku?"_ Jawab Sehun disebrang sana.

"Uh—begini aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tetapi aku meminta satu permohonan" Jawab Baekhyun terbata, takut Sehun menolak permintaannya.

" _Kau mau apa? semua permohonanmu akan aku turuti"_

"B-bisakah kau membelikan aku sebuah _apartement?"_ Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

" _Hahaha—no problem. Nanti aku hubungi kau lagi dimana kita akan bertemu."_ Sehun tertawa kecil, jangankan sebuah _apartement_ bahkan satu gedung bisa Sehun belikan hanya untuk Baekhyun-nya.

"Terimakasih! kau yang terbaik Sehun! Aku tutup ya, Ibuku memanggilku untuk membantunya mencuci, bye Sehun~"

 _ **tut-tut-tut.**_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, akhirnya satu masalah terselesaikan.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun dan Sehun sekarang, didalam _apartement_ baru milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang seluruh ruangan dan berdecak kagum melihat isi dari _apartement_ tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum ceria kearah Sehun yang menatapnya tenang.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan _apartement_ barumu _baby?_ " Sehun mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tersebut.

"Aku sangat menyukainya! Terimakasih _daddy~"_ Ucap Baekhyun manja sambil bergelayutan dilengan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Satu pertanyaan, Mengapa kau memintaku membelikan _apartement_ untukmu? memangnya kenapa dengan _apartement_ mu yang dulu?"

"Kau kan tau, aku lagi dimasa-masa ujian akhir. Disana berisik sekali, Ibu sering memintaku ini itu sampai-sampai aku kadang gagal untuk fokus belajar, dan juga disana sempit. Aku butuh tempat yang nyaman. Lagipula—" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraannya, Ia menatap Sehun dalam sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya keatas pangkuan Sehun.

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sehun "Bukankah dengan aku pindah disini, kau bisa mengunjungiku dan memuaskan hasratmu _daddy~_ " Baekhyun mengulum telinga Sehun dengan intim.

Sehun menggeram nikmat. Baekhyun yang dalam mode nakal adalah kesukaan Sehun untuk memulai seks hebat mereka.

.

.

Setelah Sehun pergi dari apartement nya, dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju ke gedung tua itu lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Sial ini sakit sekali, Sehun benar-benar _sex master_ " Baekhyun mengeluh karena Sehun yang terlalu bersemangat menyetubuhi dirinya. Sampai digedung tersebut Baekhyun langsung menemui lelaki asing yang ia temukan kemarin.

Mendengar ada suara seseorang mendekat, lelaki tersebut membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum lemah, Baekhyun yang ditatap hanya terdiam.

"Bisakah kau berdiri dan berjalan?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada lelaki tersebut, dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah lelaki itu. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan pada lelaki ini.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyodorkan jari telunjuknya kepada lelaki itu " _hng—_ kau bisa memakan darahku" Lelaki tersebut menatap jari yang Baekhyun berikan, lalu lelaki itu membuka bibirnya dan mengulum jari Baekhyun, hanya mengulum tanpa mengigit dan memakan jari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah pelan—uh lelaki ini membuatnya terangsang.

" _ouch—it's feel good"_ Baekhyun menarik jarinya dari dalam mulut lelaki itu. "Kapan darahku bisa keluar kalau kau hanya menghisap jariku seperti itu!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak mempunyai taring dan aku tidak akan mengigitmu, aku tidak mau kau terluka." Balas lelaki tersebut, lalu Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia membuka tas yang ia bawa, mencari pisau lipat yang biasanya disimpan Ibu Baekhyun didalam tas.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, lalu Baekhyun membuka pisau lipat tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke jarinya. Baekhyun menggoreskan sedikit ujung pisau tersebut kearah jarinya dan membuat jarinya mengeluarkan darah. Setelah itu ia memberikan jarinya ke lelaki tersebut, lelaki itu langsung mengulum kembali jari Baekhyun dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari Baekhyun.

Setelah menghisap darah Baekhyun, mata lelaki itu berubah menjadi merah lagi dan tubuhnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun tesenyum kearah lelaki tersebut dan langsung membantu lelaki itu untuk segera berdiri dan bergegas pulang ke _apartement_ nya.

.

Sampai di dalam _apartement_ Baekhyun langsung mendudukan lelaki tersebut ke kursi. Lelaki itu memandang _apartement_ Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Apa ada orang yang tinggal disini? Mengapa seperti tidak ada yang menempati."

"Memang tidak ada yang tinggal disini, maka dari itu kita akan tinggal disini." Jawab Baekhyun.

" _ung_ —kita membersihkan tubuhmu dulu, kau butuh mandi" Sambung Baekhyun lagi.

"Tetapi aku tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk membersihkan tubuhku" Baekhyun mendesah berat, ini akan susah pikirnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun membantu lelaki tersebut berdiri dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, apakah ia harus membuka semua pakaian yang dipakai lelaki ini? Pipi Baekhyun memerah tanda ia sangat tersipu. Lelaki tersebut menatap Baekhyun dan memberikan tanda bahwa ia sudah siap untuk membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun membuka pelan pakaian yang dipakai lelaki tersebut, mulai dari baju, celana dan pakaian dalamnya. Baekhyun menyuruh lelaki tersebut untuk masuk kedalam _bathup_ dan berendam sebentar, lalu Baekhyun membuka pakaian yang ia pakai dan ikut masuk kedalam _bathup_ tersebut. Sekarang mereka duduk didalam _bathup_ berhadapan. Baekhyun menatap lelaki tersebut dalam sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mengapa daritadi kau menatapku?" Tanya lelaki tersebut yang aneh akan tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tetap tersenyum menatap mata lelaki tersebut.

"Aku menyukai matamu—terlihat seperti kelinci. Sangat lucu" Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah lelaki itu.

"Aku sangat ingin tau~ Kau ini siapa? Dimana tinggalmu? Berapa umurmu? Dimana kau sekolah? Siapa yang kau lihat pertama kali dan kau menyukai pria atau wanita?" Lelaki tersebut memenjamkan matanya sebentar mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi kepadanya. Lalu ia meringis karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Baekhyun menatap lelaki tersebut sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Siapa aku? Dimana aku tinggal dan semuanya. Aku merasakan seperti aku baru terlahir di dunia ini." Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar sambil menegakkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam "Saat aku terbangun digedung itu, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku lihat dan juga kau orang pertama yang melihatku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dengan pelan Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya kearah lelaki itu, Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dan memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun mengecup pelan bibir lelaki tersebut dan langsung melepaskannya. Lelaki itu itu terdiam dan melebarkan matanya, tetapi didalam hatinya ia sangat menyukai rasa dari bibir Baekhyun, lalu lelaki itu mulai memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit mengulum bibir manis itu. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan perasaan yang bahagia.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan _seks_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Lalu Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. " _hng—_ Apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?" Baekhyun berharap cemas dengan permintaannya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Lakukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, kau menyelamatkan hidupku. Darahmu adalah bagian dari tubuhku. Kau dan aku, kita seperti orang yang sama." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengusap tengkuknya pelan,

" _Hmm —_ kalau begitu biarkan aku memanggilmu Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada lelaki dihadapannya ini. Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Aku setuju. Baiklah—namaku Chanyeol dan siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun tersipu. "Namaku Baekhyun dan mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Chanyeol lalu tertawa "Aku sekarang adalah kekasihmu—baek" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, lalu memajukan tubuhnya kedepan untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, Chanyeol menghisap pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun sambil mengulum bibir atas Baekhyun dengan berani, kedua lengan Baekhyun dikalungkan keleher Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka lebih intim.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir Chanyeol sambil menjilat membasahi bibir lelaki didepannya tersebut. Chanyeol menggeram nikmat, tangannya ia bawa menelusuri tubuh indah Baekhyun, berawal dari menyentuh kedua _nipple_ Baekhyun sekali-kali mencubit dan menggerakan jarinya memutar di area tersebut

" _ahhn—chan"_ Baekhyun mendesis pelan, kembali fokus menghisap bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka sambil tetap memaikan kedua _nipple_ milik Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat sedikit menegang karena permainan jari Chanyeol.

Tubuh mereka berdua terasa panas padahal sekarang mereka ada didalam _bathup_ , Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak sabar, kedua kakinya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Chanyeol untuk tambah mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Penis Baekhyun menggesek penis keras milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar sambil menyunggingkan smirknya

"Apa kau sudah tidak kuat Baek?" Baekhyun lalu meremas dengan cepat dan kasar penis Chanyeol, lalu ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda—"I wanna cum with you" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu menggerakkan jari kakinya menyentuh penis Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi seorang yang _pasif_ , ia lalu memijat penis Chanyeol pelan lalu menjadi cepat karena merasakan penis yang digenggamannya semakin membesar dan keras.

Chanyeol lalu melumat kembali bibir Baekhyun yang selalu membuat ia kecanduan seperti ia kecanduan memakan darah. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berdiri dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju kebawah s _hower_ sambil tetap berciuman. Sampai dibawah _shower,_ lalu Chanyeol menghidupkan air dan membiarkan air mengguyur kedua tubuh mereka yang panas.

Baekhyun melepas pangutan bibir mereka, lalu ia turun kebawah dan menekuk lututnya menghadap kearah penis Chanyeol yang sudah tegak. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis menatap mata Chanyeol—"Kulum Baek." Perintah mutlak Chanyeol yang langsung Baekhyun turuti.

Baekhyun meremas pelan penis Chanyeol sambil mengocok _twinsball_ milik lelaki yang sedang menggeram nikmat. Lalu Baekhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat permukaan penis Chanyeol menggoda lelaki tersebut, lidahny ia bawa berputar dan sekali-kali ia hisap kuat pangkal penis tersebut. Puas dengan bermain-main, Baekhyun lalu membuka lebar mulutnya dan langsung mengulum penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sambil memainkan rambut hitam milik lelaki yang sedang mengulum penisnya dibawah tanda ia menikmati perlakuan jalang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan sekali-kali menghisap kuat penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar memaju mundurkan pinggulnya—melecehkan mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan bahwa ia ingin keluar, lalu ditarik paksa rambut Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kedinding dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menatap dinding didepannya, setelah itu ia remas pinggang Baekhyun intim. Baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

Chanyeol turun kebawah, tangannya ia bawa menuju ke pantat Baekhyun, diremasnya pelan lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di paha dalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat pinggiran _hole_ Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol mencoba masuk kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun mengecap rasa dari lelaki mungil tersebut.

" _nggh—yeolshh_ jangan dimasukkan, itu kotor" Baekhyun mencoba memberhentikan kegiatan Chanyeol.

"Semua yang ada di dirimu itu manis Baek dan aku menyukainya.." Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, lidahnya membasahi _hole_ Baekhyun.

Sudah cukup basah, lalu Chanyeol berdiri dan membawa Baekhyun menuju _wastafel_ dan didorongnya Baekhyun menatap kaca dihadapannya.

"Kau lihat cerminan dirimu Baek. Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya _seks_ tapi setelah melihat dirimu mendesahkan namaku sambil menatap diriku dengan tatapan memohon, membuat diriku segera ingin— _menguasaimu"_ Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bahagia—"Lakukanlah dengan cepat dan dalam Chan, semua perlakuanmu membuatku melayang." Lalu Baekhyun mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol, dan membalikkan badannya sambil menumpukan tangannya dan menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya menungging.

Chanyeol mempersiapkan penisnya memijat pelan dan membuka belahan pantat Baekhyun sambil mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun—untuk menenangkan kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku akan masuk Baek." Ucap Chanyeol final.

Penis Chanyeol menggesek _hole_ Baekhyun pelan mencoba untuk memasuki Baekhyun dengan tenang, tetapi Baekhyun sangat ketat dan membuat Chanyeol berkeringat mencoba untuk tetap fokus tidak tergesa-gesa memasuki Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan pijatan lembut didalam _hole_ Baekhyun, Baekhyun meringis pelan antara perih dan nikmat. Akhirnya penis Chanyeol masuk sempurna kedalam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pelan penisnya mencoba untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan, tetapi pijatan _hole_ Baekhyun sangat kuat dan membuat penis Chanyeol makin menegang. Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya didalam _hole_ Baekhyun.

"AH!" Baekhyun berteriak nikmat merasakan ujung penis Chanyeol menekan titik kenikmatan miliknya.

Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran juga ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan genjotan Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol keluar masuk dengan cepat dan membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu hebat. Chanyeol tetap menggerakan penisnya dengan dalam dan keras. Tangannya tidak diam saja, ia sentuh kedua _nipple_ Baekhyun dengan sekali-kali mencubit dan meremasnya.

Baekhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan berlipat dari Chanyeol semakin lemas ingin segera mencapai puncaknya. Lalu ia menatap kearah cermin didepannya. Dari pantulan cermin tersebut, ia melihat tubuhnya yang sedang menungging terhentak-hentak dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya sambil menusuk kuat menikmati alunan _seks_ mereka.

"Ahh..ngh..ah ah _fasterr—ngh"_

" _you're so tight Baek!"_ Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terpekik tetapi membuat suasana _seks_ mereka lebih panas. Baekhyun mengetatkan _hole_ nya dengan sengaja menggoda Chanyeol.

"Fuck me harder, cause I like your dick— _channh"_ Chanyeol hanya menggeram nikmat tetap fokus dengan tusukan penisnya diliang Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan kuat, hormon lelaki tersebut makin bergairah.

"AH! nghh ahh..ah Yeolshhh ahh"

"Baek—sial ini nikmat sekali! _Fuck your body"_ Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan segera menggendong Baekhyun menuju _bathup_ tanpa melepaskan penisnya didalam _hole_ Baekhyun.

Sesampai di _bathup_ Chanyeol kembali menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menungging sambil bertumpu pada pinggiran _bathup ._ Setelah itu, Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk _hole_ Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"nghh—pelan pelan sedikit chan" Mohon Baekhyun tetapi tidak didengarkan Chanyeol, ia malah menambah tempo genjotannya didalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah pasrah, lagipula ia menyukai rasa yang diberikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalikkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol yang menutup mata sambil berdesis pelan menikmati penisnya yang didalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkagum menatap Chanyeol— _sial dia seksi sekali._

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang daritadi menatap wajahnya dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajah kekasih mungilnya. Wajah Baekhyun adalah kesukaan Chanyeol, apalagi ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menungging memegang erat pinggiran _bathup_ mencoba menahan gerakan kasar Chanyeol sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu _like a bitch_ dan bibir yang terbuka mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

"Chan ah ah! I wanna cum! nghhh _harder and faster—nghh ah!"_ Baekhyun kembali tersentak dan Chanyeol kembali menguatkan gerakannya. Mendengar Baekhyun akan sampai, Chanyeol lalu menggenggam penis Baekhyun dan mengocok seirama dengan tusukan penisnya.

Merasakan bahwa penis Baekhyun semakin penuh dan ingin keluar Chanyeol tambah mempercepat genjotannya, Baekhyun menggila karena kenikmatan.

"AH! AH! I'm cominghhh —AHHH!" Baekhyun mendesah keras karena ia sudah sampai, tetapi Chanyeol tetap bergerak karena dirinya belum ingin keluar. Setelah beberapa tusukan akhirnya Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun.

"hmm—ah" Chanyeol menggeram nikmat mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena _seks_ mereka. Setelah lebih tenang, Chanyeol lalu mengangkat Baekhyun menuju _shower_ untuk membersihkan diri mereka berdua.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, semenjak pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, lelaki tersebut terlihat menjadi pendiam—oke Sehun memang pendiam tetapi diamnya sekarang membuat Luhan kesal.

"Jadi—Tuan Oh Sehun, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun tadi?" Luhan menatap Sehun serius menunggu jawaban dari tunangannya tersebut—

Tunangan?

Jadi Luhan dan Sehun sudah bertunangan sejak mereka bertetangga, Kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil—yaitu Oh Hangeng ayah Sehun, Oh Heechul "Ibu" Sehun dan Jr Ayah Luhan, Ren "Ibu" Luhan. Ren dan Heechul sangat dekat karena mereka berdua memiliki perusahan butik yang sejalan. Awalnya Heechul ingin Sehun menikah dengan wanita yang sebenarnya tetapi setelah melihat Luhan yang bertumbuh besar dan begitu cantik, bahkan melebihi wanita akhirnya Heechul mengutuskan untuk menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan untuk bertunangan.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak benar-benar mencintai, karena mereka masih muda tetapi kenapa kedua orang tua mereka sudah membahas bertunanga, menikah dan sebagainya. Tetapi mereka berdua tidak bisa menolak keinginan kedua orang tua mereka karena mereka adalah anak yang berbakti—apalagi Luhan.

Sehun adalah pria yang membutuhkan hasrat manusiawinya tetapi Luhan tidak ingin memberikan Sehun tubuhnya dengan begitu saja, jadi Luhan membebaskan Sehun untuk menuntaskan hasratnya dengan siapa saja asalkan tidak berlebihan.

Hari dimana Sehun mengajak Luhan berbicara bahwa ia sudah menemukan seorang yang akan ia jadikan _baby_ nya membuat Luhan terkejut, bagaimana tidak kalau yang dimaksud Sehun adalah sahabatnya—Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya Luhan menolak keras tetapi Sehun menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyunlah yang menawarkannya karena ia butuh seorang _sugar daddy_ dan Sehun menyanggupinya asal Baekhyun mau memberikan tubuhnya saat Sehun membutuhkannya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun juga tidak pernah menggunakan perasaan saat melakukan _seks_ karena Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan uang dan kasih sayang sedangkan Sehun hanya ingin tubuh Baekhyun saja—karena hatinya sudah digenggam oleh orang lain.

Hubungan mereka hanya sekedar karena ikatan pertunangan saja tidak lebih, walau—Luhan sebenarnya sangat mencintai Sehun bahkan sejak ia tau Heechul akan menjodohkan ia dengan Sehun, Luhan semakin gencar untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun dan berharap suatu saat nanti Sehun akan melihat ia yang tulus menanti Sehun disini.

Sehun berdecak pelan.

"Begini Luhan. Tadi Baekhyun menghubungiku untuk membelikannya sebuah _apartement_ dan dia menghubungiku di depanmu, lalu mengapa kau tidak menahanku agar aku tidak mendatanginya?" Tanya Sehun kesal kepada Luhan.

"Kan itu kewajiban mu sebagai _sugar daddy_ nya, mengapa aku harus melarang?" Luhan mencibir pelan Sehun.

" _Shit!—_ apa kau tidak marah tunanganmu melakukan _seks_ dengan orang lain yang notabennya adalah sahabat mu sendiri Luhan?!" Sehun berdiri menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Luhan, Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Sehun—sakit" Sehun terkejut dengan perlakuannya dan segera melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Kita kan sudah pernah membicarakan ini, aku tidak akan melarang mu untuk melakukan _seks_ dengan Baekhyun, karena kita hanya terikat disebuah pertunangan. Bahkan kau tidak mencintaiku kan? Mengapa aku harus melarangmu? Aku hanya tunanganmu yang tidak bisa memberikan tubuhku saat kau membutuhkan untuk menuntaskan hasratmu. Aku merasa gagal dan aku membebaskanmu, jadi jangan dibahas lagi.. Sehun.." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan airmatanya yang ingin keluar—sungguh Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun tetapi ia tidak boleh egois melarang Sehun ini itu, Luhan hanya ingin Sehun cepat sadar akan perasaannya.

Kalaupun Luhan bisa egois, ia tidak akan rela Sehun membagikan tubuhnya dan kasih sayangnya kepada orang selain dirinya. Ia ingin Sehun mencintainya tetapi itu adalah omong kosong karena dari awal pertunangan mereka hanya sepihak—Luhan saja yang ingin, dan Sehun tidak.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menentukan pilihan mu, kau sudah dewasa Sehun. Suatu saat kau harus memilih aku atau Baekhyun? dan saat itu aku ingin kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan pilihanmu. Aku pergi" Ucap Luhan memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan perasaan kecewa, bukan kecewa pada Luhan tetapi kecewa karena saat ia melihat Luhan tersenyum, ia juga melihat dibalik senyumannya itu Luhan menyimpan rasa sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya.

.

.

 **Tbc!**

 **Hi~**

 **Sesuai janji chap2 hari sabtu yaaw~ Gimana gimana chapter ini?**

 **Btw pada tau ya ini ff dari remake film thailand '** _ **Red Wine In The Dark Night"**_ **yey! kalian semua benar! nininguin suka banget sama film itu apalagi yang jadi ukenya itu** _ **my cutie baby**_ **fluke pongsatorn! ah gila dia lucu banget dan seme-semenya pada ganteng semua GAKUAT DEDEQ! Apalagi Tee dia mirip Kris banget terus Night ganteng pisan ASFDGGFHL**

 **Btw lagi yang minta p'boynya itu suho, duh maaf ya gabisa soalnya lebih cocok sehun WKWK lagipula ini untuk kelanjutan ff(?)**

 **Cuap cuap terakhir ini gabakal sama persis kaya di film kok, dan endingnya juga beda banget sama yang difilm, because I dont like lieur ending HAHA**

 **okeoke makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, Kalian semua luar biasa! yang hanya siders doang yuk dikurangin sidersnya, tinggalin jejak ya jangan hanya menikmati doang. Saranghaja~**

 **Tysm!**

 **gspghea, Hunhan9490, Guest, Richjoomoney, Fckbyxns, xiuxiumin, kimjongins, SeiraCBHS, .754, Jewika, KaSHunHan, ExoPlanet, rydeer, chanbaekssi, henhen, laraswu89, Dheacho, BlackID, Lussia Archery, Guest (2), xxbaekhyuneexx.**

 **yang namanya belum disebutin mungkin nininguin khilaf(?) Boleh protes kok~**

 _ **mind to review?**_

 **614.**


End file.
